Persistent memory may typically be implemented with relatively large and slow non-volatile memory technology. Some current solutions for persistent memory may utilize a backup battery, which may lead to the memory cost increase. Typically, such memory may be accessed through few levels of volatile cache memories in order to maintain desired performance. However, cache memory devices may lose their content, for example, in case of power failure or a processor error. Accordingly, data may be lost in such event in an arbitrary fashion, which may lead to file corruption.